the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
`somebody to die for
MAJOR DR3 SPOILERS ARGRRHRHR THIS ISNT FAIR IM SO UPSET??? WHY NOW WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH FUCK EVERYTHING FUFUFUFKCKCC summary "I am going to live another life." And so she would. somebody to die for Kyouko Kirigiri was not born a detective. She was born a small child, who had many hopes and dreams. She had a father then. When she became a detective, she left her father behind. "I am going to live another life," she told him, as he scoffed. She never thought she'd ever forgive him for taking her away from the family legacy. Did she forgive him in the end? Even she wasn't entirely sure. - Cannot survive the fourth time limit while Makoto Naegi is alive. Kyouko stared at her forbidden action for a few seconds. So. The Mastermind had no intention of letting her leave alive this time. She glanced across the room at Naegi. The brown haired boy looked nervous, and it didn't appear that Sakakura and Munakata would let him get out alive. That would be good for her. It would ensure that she would not be forced to violate her forbidden action. But at the same time, that would be selfish of her. Naegi was one of the dearest people to her, and she had already (albeit reluctantly) sacrificed him so that she could live and take down the Mastermind. Who's life was more important to her? Naegi's, or her own? When she caused the diversion that allowed him to escape, she made her decision. This time, she would die for Makoto Naegi. - Koichi Kizakura was dead. Koichi Kizakura died to save her life. Koichi Kizakura saved her life to fulfill a promise to her father. She couldn't just let herself die now, could she? Kyouko clenched her fist. His death would be in vain if she died now. Her mind settled on one thing. I have to see Naegi-kun again... one last time. - "Hey, Naegi-kun," she said. "Hm?" Kyouko steeled herself as she spoke, "No matter what happens, don't give up on hope." Even if I die, you must go onwards. "I shall always be by your side." Please never forget me. The bracelets let out a jingle. Slowly, they slumped, one by one. Just before Kyouko shut her eyes, she smiled. This would be the last time she would ever see her friends, her friends whom she loved so dearly. I will always be with you. - For one measly second, Kyouko's chest flared with hope, as her eyes flickered open. Did that not count as the fourth time limit? Then perhaps she had a little longer to apologize- And then the jingle in her bracelet played. Kyouko slumped back onto the ground again, and shut her eyes. It was time to accept death with dignity. She got to say her goodbye. Hopefully, hopefully it would be enough to give Naegi and Asahina hope to live onwards. "I am going to live another life," she whispered, as the poison spread through her body. And so she would. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Naegiri Category:Finished Stories